Blackout
by Megan Cromwell
Summary: When the Cullens go hunting on a sunny day, Bella has to face school alone. Her luck of being danger magnet at school includes bombs and gunshots. Takes place between New Moon and Eclipse. Oneshot


The day seemed to drag on forever, it was one of those rare days where Forks got any sun so Edward and Alice skipped and went hunting with the rest of their family but I would see Edward tonight when he sneaks into my room. Too bad the day can't just be over with now.

"Code red," someone over the loud speaker said. Of course, it was in gym, so we had to hide by the bleachers. All of us thought it was a drill at first. When we saw the gym teachers, they looked panicked and we knew it wasn't a drill as we heard some guns being shot outside the gym. The gunmen came inside ushering all the other students into the gym with us at gunpoint.

"Now if everyone cooperates, there won't be any need for trouble," the first one said. "First I'm going to need two volunteers. Anyone?" he asked as no one raised their hand.

"Hey, I found this girl in the bathroom, sir," one of the gunmen said who came in with a girl that looked terrified.

"Perfect, she can be the first volunteer then," the first one said as the other pushed her to him. "As for the second volunteer, how about the chief's daughter, Isabella Swan, which may make them give in to our demands quicker," he said scanning the crowd for me. I saw one of the ten gunmen advancing toward me. I took a step back out of reflex and being clumsy me, I tripped, allowing the gunman that was advancing to grab me and pull me to the front.

"Now as reassurance that no one gets out of here alive unless our demands are met, you two will be strapped with bombs which we hold the detonators to, in case one of them fails, which neither one will," the one who grabbed me told everyone as they strapped bombs around us. "If you try to diffuse the bombs, try to escape, or contact anyone we will blow up this place. You can only speak in whispers after we collect your cell phones and electronics." The girl beside me was shaking, so I squeezed her hand for reassurance. She was tiny, she could only be a freshmen. She squeezed my hand back. Where was Edward? Surely Alice would have seen this and Edward would know and be on his way.

After they had taken away everyone's cell phones and other electronics, everyone started whispering. "I'm Bella," I introduced myself quietly to the girl sitting next to me.

"M-megan," she stuttered. I could tell she was extremely scared along with everyone else in the room. I have to admit that I was scared too. "Do you think we'll ever get out of here?" she asked me.

"I sure hope so. It won't be long before the police show up and surround the building," I told her honestly.

"Now everyone be quiet!" one of the gunmen shouted and the noise stopped almost instantaneously from fear. "Okay, so now we are going to make our demands and the girls up here will get to make the pleas," he said and started talking into the phone. "Hello there Chief Swan, I think we can do this without anyone getting hurt if you meet our demands... One million dollars. You have until midnight to meet these demands or the bombs strapped to two of the students will go off at midnight. I'll let you speak to them so you know we aren't bluffing." He handed the phone to Megan first.

"M-megan Springer... No... Yes... I was in the bathroom and then they said Code red and I went to go back to the classroom but they walked down the hall and shot a gun toward the ceiling so I just hid in the bathroom. One of them found me and took me to the gym and strapped the bomb to me," she said looking about ready to cry.

"Time's up. You can speak with the other person now," he said.

"Hello this is Chief Swan, what is your name dear?" Charlie asked in a concerned tone.

"Dad?"

"Bella? Is that you? Have they hurt you? Are you okay? What happened?" Charlie asked firing off rapid questions.

"I'm fine dad, physically at least. They said code red over the announcements and then a couple minutes later we heard gunshots and then they strapped the bombs onto Megan and I after bringing us all here to the gym," I told dad as they snatched the phone from my hands.

"You have until midnight or this whole school goes boom along with everyone in it," he said snapping the phone shut.

The gym remained quiet for a few minutes and the whispers slowly started. I remained silent as did Megan. The straps felt like they were getting tighter and tighter every minute, making it harder and harder to breathe. After an hour she leaned over towards me, "Are your straps getting tighter?" she asked me in a quiet voice.

"A little, are yours?"

"Yes, do you want me to loosen yours?" she asked me.

"Sure, and I'll loosen yours after if you want," I replied quietly as she started loosening the straps. One of the gunmen saw us.

"What do you think you two are doing?" he demanded.

"Nothing, they were just tight so we were loosening them," Megan answered in a quiet voice.

"Nonsense," he replied and shot his gun at us. It hit Megan's side and everyone was starting to panic as Megan screamed and then was crying profusely. "All of you stay back or you'll all die," he threatened holding up the detonator as Megan's side was bleeding. I was pretty sure there weren't any important organs right there but I couldn't be sure as I tried to remember what to do in gunshot cases. Put pressure to stop the bleeding, that's all I can remember. I wrapped my sweatshirt tightly around Megan's side while pushing down to stop the bleeding. It didn't stop but it slowed.

"Stay awake, Megan," I whispered to her.

"I'll try," she said between sobs. Everybody in the gym looked like they were crying soundlessly.

"You'll be okay," I tried reassuring her as I fought back my own tears.

"If I don't make it, tell my parents I love them."

"I will, but you will make it," I said as I gently squeezed her hand as I saw her head moving in circles, as if she were dizzy and then stop. "Megan?" I asked. She didn't respond. The police busted down the doors at that instant and the gunmen pointed their guns at many officers and students, including me as some of the policemen took out the gunmen who were guarding the doors, as they started evacuating as many students as they could.

"Put your weapons down, you are outnumbered," the police told the four gunmen left that were surrounding me. One of the gunmen had their gun pointed at me, the rest at the police officers. The gunmen fired and soon shots were flying as one hit my leg. The last thing I remember is being loaded onto an ambulance as I blacked out.

I heard noises around me as my eyelids fluttered open. "Thank god. Are you okay love?" Edward asked me with a concerned and worried expression upon his face.

"I'm fine, I can't feel my leg though," I answered him.

"That's the medication to make it numb, it shouldn't wear off for another hour. I am so sorry," he said. Wait! What was there to be sorry for, he didn't do anything!

"What are blaming yourself for? There is nothing to be sorry for."

"I wasn't here Bella. I could have protected you from this and kept you safe," Edward tried to say.

"Edward, you can't protect me from everything. I'm human. Besides if you were there, it would expose you and then your whole family would die. I wouldn't be able to survive without you. I love you."

"I love you too," he said kissing me and pulling away as Carlisle walked in.

"You were very lucky Bella. Honestly, I'm surprised you got out with as little damage as you did, especially with your luck," Carlisle told me and paused as Edward tensed up.

"Edward, I'm okay. See. You have nothing to worry about," I told him giving him a quick kiss.

"You'll have to use crutches while your leg heals and take some pain medication for a while. However, you'll make a full recovery in around two months I'd say. I'd ask Alice to be sure," Carlisle told me.

"Thank you. What about the girl that got shot, Megan?"

"She is in critical condition right now but I am almost one hundred percent sure she will make it."

"Good," I sighed while Edward held me tightly not wanting to let go of me.

A/N This is just a little oneshot that I came up with. Thank you KickAssMasen18 for your advice and help. Reviews are appreciated. :)


End file.
